Idioma Bebuno?
by magy-uchiha
Summary: un pequeño drabble sobre el equipo 7 xD


_**Idioma Bebuno? **_

Era un día tranquilo en konoha todo era paz y tranquilidad…

Los equipos gennin entrenaban con sus sensei...

Los jounins sin tares se juntaban y platicaban

Y tres chunnin hablaban amenamente bueno… dos ya que uno escuchaba y respondía con monosílabos…

-Oigan como kakashi-sensei no aparece por qué no vamos a ichiraku?- pregunto efusivamente el rubio cabezota

-Mmm... no lo sé Naruto, que tal si llega minutos después y ve que no estamos?- pregunto una chica de cabellos rosáceos

-Naa!-coloco sus manos atrás de su cabeza en acto de despreocupación- Nos la debe por hacernos esperar tanto... No lo Crees sakura-chan?

-Si, pero-

-Hmp, solo vámonos- dijo el ya hastiado pelinegro

-Siii! – festejo el uzumaki

Caminaban **lenta** y tranquilamente por la calle cada uno sumidos en sus pensamientos, cosa que molestaba a Naruto ya que literalmente se moría de hambre

- Oigan apúrense, me muero de hambre- grito exaltado tomando la delantera

- No seas impaciente Naruto es un lindo día como para pasárselo acelerado, no lo crees sasuke?

- Eso creo- dijo soltando un suspiro

- Pero ya quiero llegar!- chillo como niño por enésima vez

Naruto de tanto quejarse y lloriquear no se dio cuenta por donde iba y choco con un pequeño niño

- Uh?, lo siento peque- dijo acariciándole la cabeza

El niño por instinto retrocedió ante el acto del rubio ya que era un completo extraño

- No temas niño. No te haremos daño – hablo la rosada- me llamo Sakura y tú?- pregunto cariñosamente

El pequeñito miro a Sakura con cara de _SO WHAT?_

- Sakura no lo acoses tanto... parece que no sabe hablar...- dijo el uchiha

- Apoco así de chiquito es?- inquirió naruto

- Claro debe tener un año y medio nada mas… Dobe...-

- Entonces que haremos- Pregunto Sakura

Pensaron por varios minutos que hacer con el chiquito ya que no podía decirle donde está su mama , como es o alguna cosa...

- Ya sé!- grito Naruto

- Qué? – preguntaron sasuke y Sakura

- teme, con tu sharingan entra en su mente y ve sus recuerdos de cómo es su mama

- si lo hago dejare al pequeño medio muerto, que no lo recuerdas?

- Hum... cierto…

Volvieron a pensar en qué hacer con el niño

Naruto quien ya estaba perdiendo la cordura por tanta hambre que tenia estaba cansado e irritado

- Hay! Porque no le hablas idioma Bebuno Sakura-chan…

Hubo un silencio sepulcral… esto es lo más tonto que Naruto había dicho en años… bueno semanas prácticamente porque ya saben como es Naruto…

- Idioma que?- pregunto Sakura

- Como lo oyes, háblale en idioma Bebuno…- sasuke y Sakura miraron atentamente a Naruto ya que pensaron "_tiene 16 años y sigue pensando como un niño de 5"_- ya sabes AGUGU DADA, o lo que sea…

Se formo otro gran silencio que empezaba a irritar al rubio.

Sakura no pudo aguantar más y rio a carcajada limpia, y sasuke sonreía de medio lado por las palabras del rubio

- Sakura añade idioma Bebuno a las tonterías que ha dicho Naruto durante toda su vida

Rápidamente Sakura quito un enorme libro que decía _"Idioteces de Naruto tomo 3"_

- ya esta -dijo guardando el libro- vamos no pongas esa cara, admítelo es divertido- dijo sonriendo.

Naruto inflo los cachetes de rabia por lo malvados que son "**sus mejores amigos."**

- Porque en vez de criticar mi gran idea no la ponen a prueba verán que funcionara

- Hmp como si vaya a funcionar- Bufo el pelinegro

- Sakura-chan tú me apoyas verdad? – dijo colocando ojos de borreguito.

- Etto... claro hazlo- dijo riendo nerviosamente

- Está bien lo hare! - grito emocionado- agugu blaggg… giiggi…

El pequeñín le sonrió a Naruto y apunto hacia la derecha…

Sasuke Sakura miraron impresionados al bebe y a Naruto…

- como lo hiciste?- preguntaron los dos ala vez

- no lo se pero… JA!funciono- grito eufórico

Naruto seguía festejando eufóricamente hasta que Dé repente se oyera un _puff_ y en una nube de humo apareció su sensei

- ohayou...- saludo perezosamente la mano- oigan por que están aquí?

- Es que encontramos a este bebe/niño aquí...- dijo naruto apuntando al peque.

- Esperen un segundo...- dijo mirando al bebe/niño como decía naruto- masakii!- grito el sensei del equipo.

- Lo conoce?- pregunto Sasuke.

- Claro, es el hijo de asuma y kurenai- dijo con el bebe/niño en brazos- lo estábamos buscando.

- Ah, por eso llego tarde no?- pregunto Sakura.

- Algo así... bueno porque no vamos junto a asuma para darle a masaki.

- Claro- respondieron al unisonó.

- Espere como llego masaki hasta aquí?- inquirió Sakura.

- Mmm… Digamos que se perdió en el camino de la vida…- dijo kakashi sonriendo bajo su mascara

Todos rieron ante tal comentario, hasta Sasuke rio...

- Nee sensei, hablando de cosas chistosas, adivine que nueva tontería dijo naruto?

- Que dijo Sakura?

- Idioma Bebuno! – dijo matándose de la risa y su sensei la acompaño en las risas

- Lo anotaste en el libro, no?

- Claro… pero creo que hay que comprar uno nuevo ya que esta lleno de las tonterías de naruto...

- Wau, no te sientes orgulloso naruto tu tomo numero 4- dijo con sorna el pelinegro

- Hum... cállate...-

Naruto solo podía llorar con lagrimillas al estilo anime al ver que sus amigos nunca le daban tregua…

_**Aunque debía admitirlo el idioma Bebuno es muy gracioso…**_

Fin!


End file.
